Aku dan Hogwarts
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: Pengalaman Evelyn "Ivy" Hersley di Hogwarts mulai dari tahun ke-3. P.S. I do not own Harry Potter. (Fanfic, ok ?) DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Aku dan Hogwarts

Namaku Hersley, Evelyn "Ivy" Hersley

Aku seorang _pureblood _tapi aku _blood traitor_. Aku memiliki kulit yang bisa dibilang putih. Rambutku berwarna hitam, aku juga seorang _metamorphmagus._ _Metamorphmagus_ adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan alami, seperti bunglon, untuk mengganti penampilan dirinya. Sekarang aku berada di tahun ke-3 di Hogwarts. Aku masuk asrama Gryffindor. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dibunuh oleh _Voldemort._ Aku tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki saudara lain atau tidak.

Aku satu angkatan dengan Harry Potter, _the boy who lived. _Aku bersahabat dengan Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. Anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya hanya teman. Musuhku adalah anak-anak Slytherin. Tapi aku tidak ingin untuk memusuhi mereka, namun mereka membenci semua sahabatku dan sahabat-sahabatku membenci mereka.

Mungkin aku memiliki kemampuan lain yang jarang dimiliki orang lain selain kemampuan _metamorphmagus_. Aku baru-baru ini mengetahui kalau aku dapat membaca pikiran orang lain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ivy !" Teriak Ginny. Aku menoleh ke belakang lalu menyapa Ginny. "Hai Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry ! Harry, aku dengar kau telah membuat bibimu mengembang, ya ?" Kataku. "Ya, dan aku tidak akan dihukum karena itu, Ivy." Kata Harry sementara yang lain tertawa. "Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta seperti tahun lalu." Kata Ron kepada Harry. Ron lari ke peron 9 3/4 disusul oleh Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, dan George. Saat aku ingin berlari menuju peron 9 3/4 aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar.

'Malfoy' musuh besar kami. Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan sebelum memulai tahun ketigaku. Aku segera lari menuju peron 9 3/4 . Aku melihat Fred dan George sedang berbicara dengan Angelina Johnson. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, dan Ron sudah masuk ke kereta. Aku harus segera mencari kompartemen yang kosong, jadi aku langsung masuk ke kereta. Kulihat hanya ini kompartemen yang kosong. Aku langsung masuk. Lalu kulihat Fred dan George membuka pintu kompartemen yang kutempati. "Boleh kami di sini ?" Tanya Fred, mungkin George. "Ya..." Kataku. "Trims." Kata mereka bersamaan. Kereta mulai berjalan. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Mungkin aku harus menggunakan kemampuan _metamorphmagus_ untuk membuat mood-ku bertambah. Aku mengubah warna rambut hitamku ke warna merah yang sama seperti 'Weasley' menurutku warnanya bagus, tapi aku lebih suka hitam. "Wow, kalau dilihat dari belakang, orang-orang akan menyangka kau adalah seorang 'Weasley' menurutmu warnanya bagus tidak ?" Tanya Fred. Kali ini aku tahu itu Fred dengan kemampuan membaca pikiranku. "Hmm...Mungkin aku akan dikira 'Weasley' dan warnanya bagus, kok !" Kataku sambil segera mengembalikan warna rambutku ke hitam seperti semula. Aku lalu membaca pikiran George. 'Kira-kira prank apa yang akan kubuat dan untuk siapa ?'

Memang George selalu memikirkan prank. Wajar lah... Lalu aku membaca pikiran Fred. 'Apa prank membuat orang mengembang bagus ?' Sama saja, isinya prank. Aku lalu mengambil 2 buku dari tas kecilku. Buku tentang prank. Ini adalah hadiah untuk Fred dan George. Yang satu berjudul '1001 Prank Paling Populer' dan yang satunya berjudul 'Bagaimana Dengan Prank yang Ini' (Judulnya aneh ya...?) Aku lalu memberikannya kepada Fred buku '1001 Prank Paling Populer' dan George 'Bagaimana Dengan Prank Yang Ini' Mereka lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, Ivy. Kalau ada prank yang ingin kau buat, bilang saja pada kita." Kata mereka bersamaan. Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. "Masa kita sudah ada di Hogwarts sekarang ?" Tanyaku sambil terheran-heran. Ternyata dementor. Mereka sedang mengecek keberadaan Sirius Black. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa menit saja. Aku telah mengetahui dementor karena aku sudah pernah membaca buku tentang mereka. Kalian bisa menyebutku 'Gadis Kutu Buku' dan aku juga mengakui kalau aku kutu buku.

Sekarang yang aku tahu kalau sahabatku Harry Potter pingsan, dia ditolong oleh Prof. Lupin, Guru DADA kita yang baru. "Kau tahu makhluk apa itu tadi ?" Tanya George. "Ya, itu dementor." Jawabku. "Tidak sia-sia kau banyak membaca buku." Kata George. Kata-katanya membuat rambutku berubah warna menjadi kuning cerah. Artinya aku senang. Jujur aku tidak ingin mengubah warnanya. "Kuning tidak terlalu buruk, kok." Kata Fred. "Ya, tapi aku lebih suka hitam." Kataku. Aku lalu mengembalikannya menjadi hitam lagi. 5 menit kemudian aku segera mengganti baju dengan seragam Hogwarts-ku. Aku suka seragam ini. Saat aku kembali ke kompartemen kami, Fred dan George juga sudah selesai berganti seragam.

Sampai di Hogwarts ! Seluruh murid dari kereta segera turun. Aku menunggu keadaan sepi sehingga tidak terlalu ramai nanti. Tidak kusangka aku menabrak seseorang saat aku turun dari kereta. Dia tak lain adalah 'Malfoy' Ughh...Aku tidak yakin ini baik-baik saja.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ngg...Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." Kataku. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku. "Lihat ke mana kamu akan berjalan lain kali !" Katanya dengan wajah kesal. Aneh, biasanya dia akan marah. Aku akan coba membaca pikirannya. 'Dasar _blood traitor _! Untung aku tidak marah ke dia !' Pikirnya. Ok, dia marah. Tapi biasanya dia mengancam orang yang menabrak dia. Sudahlah lupakan saja.

Saat di Great Hall, aku segera ke meja Gryffindor. Sekarang adalah upacara seleksi murid-murid baru. Sepertinya aku melewatkan pidato Dumbledore. Setelah semua murid baru selesai diseleksi, makanan muncul di meja makan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Ron makan sangat banyak. Aku sedang berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Draco. Mungkin dia sudah sedikit berubah. Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Draco ya...? Sejak kapan juga aku memanggil dia Draco, biasanya aku memanggil dia Malfoy. Sudahlah, aku mau makan dulu ! WAKTUMU TERLALU BERHARGA UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN MALFOY ! Aku makan sapi panggang dengan kentang. Lalu aku mendengar Dra-Malfoy mengganggu Harry. Masih ada Hermione dan Ron, jadi aku melanjutkan makanku. Dan aku mulai memikirkan Malfoy lagi. Aku jadi kesal, kenapa aku mikirin dia. "Ada yang salah, Ivy ? Rambutmu mulai berubah kemerahan." Tanya Fred. "Eh...Enggak ada yang salah kok, aku cuma ingin ganti warna rambut aja, tapi kayaknya masih bagus warna hitam." Jawabku bohong kepada Fred.

Jelas-jelas aku kesal sendiri. Tapi aku mulai pusing sekarang. Aku juga merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya Prefect mengantar murid-murid ke common room. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Tahun ini aku berbagi kamar dengan Hermione, Parvati, dan Padma. Teman-teman sekamarku yang lain belum datang ke kamar, jadi aku tidur duluan saja deh.

Pagi harinya. Hari ini pelajaran pertamaku adalah divination dengan Prof. Sybill Trelawney. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran. Yang aku tahu Harry mendapatkan lambang Grim. Setelah divination pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Care of Magical Creatures bersama Hagrid. Hari ini pelajaran tentang hippogriff. Harry kelihatannya disukai oleh Buckbeak, jadi kata Hagrid dia boleh menaikinya. Setelah Harry dan Buckbeak kembali, Malfoy kelihatannya iri dengan Harry. Jadi dia menghina Buckbeak dan dia dicakar oleh Buckbeak. Untung Hagrid dapat menanganinya. Malfoy dibawa ke Hospital Wing. 'Memang benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh.' Pikirku.

Skip ke dinner... Aku mendengar beberapa anak berbicara tentang Sirius Black, yang aku dengar dia ada di Duftown, dekat Hogwarts. Jujur aku takut. Sudahlah, aku sedang mengantuk. "Ada apa, Ivy...Kamu kelihatan murung sepanjang hari ?" Tanya Parvati. "Nggg...Aku enggak apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma mengantuk." Kataku, karena itu kenyataannya.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kamarku. Lukisan fat lady menanyakan password. "Fortuna Major" Kataku. Aku duduk di sofa yang ada di common room. Aku memang mengantuk, tapi aku belum berniat untuk tidur. Lalu, 2 murid berambut merah datang. Fred dan George. "Hai, Ivy...Dari sarapan sampai selesai makan malam kau murung, ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Tanya Fred. "Ya...Mungkin kalian bisa kasih prank ke anak Slytherin yang satu itu...Tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan ?" Kataku. "Malfoy" Kata Fred dan George bersamaan. Aku tersenyum. "Aku mau tidur dulu ya Fred, George. Aku ngantuk..." Kataku. "Selamat malam..." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Aku masuk ke kamar tidurku. Sendiri lagi. Aku langsung tidur dan bermimpi.

_2 bayi kembar sedang dipegang oleh seorang wanita. Wanita itu berteleport ke panti asuhan Perancis dan memberikan satu bayinya ke depan pintu panti asuhan itu. Dia kemudian berteleport lagi ke rumahnya dan memberikan anaknya ke seorang house elf. Wanita itu kemudian dibunuh oleh Voldemort. House elf itu pergi dan menyerahkan bayi itu ke panti asuhan terdekat. Dalam sekejap, house elf itu kembali ke rumah majikannya yang sudah meninggal. Tapi Voldemort juga membunuh house elf itu._

Aku segera terbangun dari tidurku. Keringat mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Sekarang baru pukul 02.00 aku kemudian memikirkan mimpiku. Siapa bayi kembar itu ? Siapa wanita itu ? Kenapa Voldemort membunuhnya ? Siapa juga house elf itu ? Mungkin itu hanya mimpi biasa.


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah mendapatkan mimpi aneh itu, aku berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tidak ada mimpi lagi. Itu merupakan hal yang bagus.

Pagi hari. Sarapan...Makan seperti biasa...Pelajaran...DADA...Menghadapi Boggart. Boggartku adalah _Black Butterfly_. Itu adalah kupu-kupu mematikan. Sebelum ke Hogwarts aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Tiara. Dia seorang muggle. _Black Butterfly_ menyerang dia, dan dia meninggal. Aku mengetahui nama makhluk mengerikan itu karena aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang makhluk itu, entah dari mana. Tiara adalah anak panti asuhan sama sepertiku. Yang lain mengira kupu-kupu itu beracun, aku yakin kupu-kupu itu bukan kupu-kupu yang berada di dunia muggle, apalagi sejak aku mengetahui Hogwarts, aku yakin itu adalah makhluk terkutuk. Sejak saat itu aku mempunyai rasa takut yang sangat besar terhadap _Black Butterfly._ "Riddikulus !" Kataku agak berteriak. Kupu-kupu itu menjadi kupu-kupu biasa. Aku merasa kenangan tentang Tiara mulai membuatku menangis. Aku segera menghapus air mataku, dan selanjutnya adalah Harry. Boggartnya dementor, Prof. Lupin lalu menghalangi Harry dan Boggart itu berubah menjadi Full Moon.

Kelas lalu dibubarkan. "Kelas yang benar-benar membosankan..." Kata Malfoy. Sebenarnya itu tidak membosankan, tapi menyedihkan sekaligus menyenangkan. "Nggg...Kalau aku boleh tahu apa boggartmu adalah kupu-kupu...?" Tanya Hermione. "Bukan kupu-kupu biasa. Itu adalah _Black Butterfly._Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kita membicarakan hal lain." Kataku, aku merasa air mata menggenang di mataku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. "Maaf..." Kata Hermione. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah History of Magic. Aku harus bilang aku benar-benar bosan. Tapi aku tetap memperhatikan. Untuk kalian ketahui, aku mempunyai nilai yang bagus, hampir menyamai Hermione. Aku harus belajar dengan giat untuk mengalahkan Hermione.

Skip...Harry dan aku meminta Prof. McGonagall untuk menandatangani surat izin agar kami bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade. Tapi ditolak. Aku tidak mendapat tanda tangan dari pemilik panti asuhan. Ya, aku tinggal di panti asuhan muggle. Semua yang ada di panti asuhan membenciku. Mereka menganggap aku aneh. "Paling tidak aku juga tidak bisa ke Hogsmeade, Harry..." Kataku menghibur Harry. "Iya..." Harry menjawab. Aku bilang pada Harry kalau aku ingin pergi ke common room. Setelah aku masuk ke common room, aku duduk di satu sofa dan melihat ada buku di sofa. Aku rasa aku mengenal bukunya. Aku mengambil bukunya, ternyata buku milik Fred. Aku masih ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. Lalu kertas kecil terjatuh dari buku itu. Itu catatan Fred. "_Prank untuk Malfoy : Membuat rambut Malfoy berwarna-warni seperti pelangi."_ Setelah aku membaca itu, aku tertawa kecil lalu mengembalikan catatan itu ke dalam buku Fred. "Pasti seru !" Pikirku. Tidak lama Harry masuk ke common room. "Hai, Harry !" Sapaku. "Hai !" Jawabnya. "Ngg...Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku tentang _Black Butterfly..._?" Tanya dia. "Oh...Baiklah. Black Butterfly kuyakini adalah kupu-kupu yang terkutuk dan tidak berasal dari muggle world. Kupu-kupu itu pernah membunuh salah satu sahabatku, jangan tanya aku bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, karena aku hanya mengetahuinya." Jelasku. Harry kemudian membicarakan kehidupannya di rumah paman dan bibinya. Kurasa nasibnya sama buruk dengan nasibku.

Aku membicarakan bagaimana aku sangat dibenci anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain. Harry merasa simpati kepadaku. Aku juga merasa simpati kepada dia. Sekarang anak-anak yang lain sudah kembali ke common room. Aku lalu melihat Fred dan George. "Fred, George ! Ide kalian untuk membuat rambutnya berubah seperti warna pelangi itu hebat, kapan kalian akan mengubah warna rambutnya ?" Tanyaku pada Fred. "Dari mana kau tahu ? Aku dan Fred belum memberi informasi tentang prank itu." Tanya George. "Oh...Itu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan bukumu, Fred. Aku lalu menemukan catatan kecil jatuh, maaf aku membacanya." Kataku. "Apa kamu membaca isi bukunya ?" Tanya Fred dengan ekspresi wajah gimana gitu. "Tenang saja, aku enggak baca isi bukumu, Cuma catatannya." Kataku. "Baguslah..." Kata Fred. Aku lalu kembali ke kamar tidurku. Sisi kutu bukuku keluar. Aku mengambil buku History of Magic, lalu aku mempelajarinya.


	5. Chapter 4

Setelah belajar beberapa jam, aku mulai merasa lapar. Enggak kerasa sekarang sudah jam 06.30 PM. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Hanya ada aku dan Hermione. Aku lalu menutup bukuku dan berjalan ke kasur Hermione. "Hermione...Makan malam yuk ! Aku lapar nih..." Kataku. Hermione lalu menutup bukunya. "Okk..." Kata Hermione. 'Apa aku bisa mengalahkan kepintaran Hermione ya...? Mungkin aku bisa' Pikirku. Ya, Hermione memang sangat pintar. Hampir mustahil mengalahkan nilainya. Hampir...Aku lalu berjalan bersama Hermione ke Great Hall. Kami lalu duduk bersebelahan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Fred dan George. "Ayo, sebelum para guru memasuki ruangan." Kata George. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "Maaf, maksud kalian...?" Tanyaku. "Ikut dengan kami ! Cepat !" Kata Fred. "Uuhhh...Ok.." Kataku masih kebingungan. Mereka menariku ke tempat anak Slytherin. Oh, ya. Hermione kutinggalkan begitu saja, dia marah enggak ya ?

"Ayolah Fred, George. Ada apa sih ?" Tanyaku masih bingung dan penasaran. Mereka menariku untuk bersembunyi di belakang tembok. "Belum ingat juga ya ? Kata kuncinya pelangi." Kata Fred. Pelangi ? Apa ya ? Coba kuingat. Oh ! Prank untuk Malfoy. "Ah, iya ! Aku ingat." Kataku. "Bagus, kami butuh sedikit bantuan, ok ? Ini adalah cairan yang akan mengubah warna rambut seseorang menjadi warna-warni. Tuangkan 3 tetes ke rambut Malfoy, maka kamu akan mendapatkan warna rambut baru." Kata George. "Ok !" Kataku. Aku mengambil botol yang berisi cairan itu dan mulai berjalan mencari Malfoy. "Blood Traitor ! Iyuuhh ! Mau apa kau di sini ?" Tanya Parkinson. "Bukan urusanmu, ok ?" Kataku sambil meninggalkan dia. Aku harus menyamar ya...? Aku kembali ke Fred dan George. "Kenapa kembali ?" Tanya Fred. "Aku harus menyamar." Aku mengubah rambut hitamku menjadi rambut berwarna cokelat muda. Aku membuat kulitku menjadi hitam lalu aku mengubah warna mataku yang tadinya ungu (Aku lupa kasih tahu di prologue. Hehehehe...) menjadi warna hitam. "Wow ! Kami tidak dapat mengenalimu lagi." Kata Fred dan George bersamaan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju kerumunan Slytherin. Aku melihat Crabbe dan Goyle, tapi tidak ada Malfoy. Di mana dia ? Aha ! Itu dia sedang berjalan bersama Blaise. Aku tidak tahu bagaiman caranya menumpahkan 3 tetes cairan ini ke rambut dia ya...? Mungkin spell.

Aku membuka tutup botol itu. "Wingardium Leviosa..." Lalu botol itu terbang ke atas kepala Malfoy. 3 tetes sudah botol itu tumpahkan. Aku lalu menarik botol itu kembali. Aku kembali menuju Great Hall. Semua anak Gryffindor memandangiku dengan curiga. Fred dan George meninggalkanku tadi dan sekarang mereka ada di meja Gryffindor mengobrol dengan Angelina. Entah mengapa saat Fred mengbrol dengan Angelina aku merasa marah dan yah... Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Lalu Hermione menghampiriku. "Siapa kamu...?" Dia bertanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku baru ingat. Aku lupa mengembalikan penampilanku yang semula. "Oh, aku lupa." Kataku dan segera mengganti penampilanku. Wajah Hermione yang tadinya bingung berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh kemarahan. Anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya kembali mengobrol dan beberapa makan termasuk Ron. Aku ingat, tadi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Arrgghh ! Aku pasti kena marah ! "Beraninya kau meninggalkan aku sendirian tanpa satu kata pun ?!" Kata Hermione dengan nada penuh kemarahan. "Sorry, Hermione...Ada tugas yang harus kulakukan." Kataku sambil melihat sekeliling mencari Malfoy. Dia masuk bersama Blaise, rambutnya baru sedikit berubah. Aku melihat ke arah Fred dan George. Mereka tersenyum kepadaku. Menyeringai tepatnya. "Hermione...Aku melakukan prank ke Malfoy, perhatikan rambutnya dan kau akan mendapat kejutan." Kataku pada Hermione lalu berjalan ke kursi. Aku duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan Fred dan George. Bersebrangan tepatnya. "Berapa lama lagi ?" Tanyaku pada Fred dan George. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Lihat !" Kata mereka. Aku melihat ke arah Malfoy, rambutnya berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Hahahahaha...Lucu sekali. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Fred dan George juga. Anak-anak yang lain hanya bingung dengan apa yang kutertawakan. Aku melirik ke arah Hermione. Dia juga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu Hermione menunjuk ke arah Malfoy sambil tertawa. Semua anak Gryffindor sekarang tahu. Mereka juga tertawa. Semua... Untung belum ada guru yang melihat. Khawatir...? Tidak. Walau ini pertama kalinya aku membuat prank untuk seseorang. Lalu anak-anak Slytherin melihat rambut Malfoy, tidak ada yang tertawa, mungkin mereka semua takut kepadanya. Pansy menghampirinya dan memberi Malfoy kaca. Dia melihat rambutnya dan berteriak saperti perempuan. Hal itu membuat seluruh murid selain Slytherin tertawa lebih keras. Aku lalu mendapat suatu penglihatan. Tentang Hagrid dan Buckbeak. Malfoy memberitahukan ayahnya tentang Buckbeak dan ayahnya akan menghukum mati Buckbeak. Aku belum mengetahui tentang hal itu karena aku lama tidak berjumpa dengan Hagrid.

Aku pikir dia pantas mendapatkannya. Prank itu. "Dia benar-benar jahat." Kataku sambil merasakan air mataku menetes dan rambutku berubah menjadi biru tua artinya aku sedih. "Whoa, ada apa Ivy ?" Tanya Fred. "Aku sangat menyukai Buckbeak, kau tahu. Seperti sahabat. Aku merasakannya saat pertama kali aku melihat Buckbeak." Kataku. "Siapa yang melakukan ini ? Aku akan memberitahukan ayahku..." Katanya sambil agak berteriak. "Kupikir Weasel kembar itu. Mereka kan suka melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini." Kata Parkinson dengan suaranya yang khas. Suaranya membuat telingaku sakit. Aku juga tidak terima dia mengatai Fred dan George. "Untuk kamu ketahui Parkinson, prank dapat dilakukan oleh siapapun, jadi jangan asal menuduh." Kataku membela Fred dan George. "Tapi itu benar, kan...Hersley ?" Katanya. "Tidak juga. Aku yang melakukan prank itu." Kataku. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Fred dan George saling bertatapan. "Ivy...Kami kan juga memiliki peran dalam prank ini. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Kata Fred. "Tapi aku yang memintanya." Kataku. "Sudahlah sebelum ada guru yag datang." Kata Malfoy. Aneehhhh sekaaliiii...Dia tidak marah lagi...?! Prof. Snape datang dan melihat Malfoy. "Malfoy...Warna rambut yang agak..." Lalu lewat begitu saja.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan sangat lama, karena aku makan agak banyak. Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah selesai makan. "Kau tahu, Malfoy akhir-akhir ini berubah." Kata Hermione. "Tidak, bagaimana dengan Buckbeak ?" Kataku. "Kau...kau...kau tahu dari mana tentang Buckbeak ?" Tanya Hermione. "Nggg...Penglihatan...?" Kataku. "Aneh...Tapi aku mau belajar dulu, ya..." Kata Hermione. Sekarang aku juga harus belajar. Tapi aku meninggalkan catatanku di Great Hall. Saat aku keluar dari common room, ada hal yang membuat aku _jealous_ abis ! Angelina dan Fred bermesraan. Ugghh...Kenapa aku harus cemburu ya...? Apa aku suka...Fred ? Enggak...Tapi yang jelas aku harus mengambil catatanku yang kutinggalkan di Great Hall. Aku tidak sadar rambutku berubah menjadi warna merah menyala. Aku mengambilnya dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku tidak bisa belajar...! Aku kepikiran Fred dan Angelina...Ugh...Please, Ivy...Aku lelah jadi aku tidur saja deh...Segera aku tidur walau sekarang baru jam 08.15 PM. Aku lalu bermimpi.

_Seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku dia memakai seragam biru. Berbicara bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Bahasa Perancis. Yang aku ketahui dia bersekolah di Beauxbatons. Dia sama sepertiku, hanya dia memiliki rambut mencapai pinggang sedangkan aku hanya mencapai setengah punggungku. Dia juga memiliki kalung yang sama seperti yang aku punya. Kalung dari orangtua kami. Siapa dia ? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku yang sebelumnya ?_

Aku tebangun dari mimpiku. Beauxbatons. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang sekolah itu. Mungkin aku akan ke perpustakaan besok. Besok kan akhir pekan. Aku melihat jam dan sekarang baru jam 01.37 AM. Terlalu pagi...Aku akan kembali ke tidurku. Mungkin aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Paling tidak sekarang hal lain yang tidak seharusnya muncul mulai muncul di pikiranku. Sirius Black. Kenapa ? Jangan tanya aku karena aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku memikirkan dia. Mungkin perasaan buruk. Ahh...sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Di chapter ini khusus untuk membahas tentang kalung Ivy dan "kembarannya" Jadi, POV-nya POV Dylan Hersley, ibu Ivy, Tress, house elf perempuan keluarga Hersley dan Third Person POV.**

Dylan's POV

"TIDAAKKK !" Teriakku. Voldemort telah membunuh suamiku, Ralph Hersley. Air mata mengalir deras ke pipiku. Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan kedua anakku, Delilah dan Evelyn Hersley. Mereka kembar dan aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

"Tress, bawa Evelyn ke panti asuhan terdekat dan aku akan membawa Delilah !" Perintahku pada Tress, house elf keluarga Hersley.

"Baik, nyonya." Katanya.

"Tunggu, ini ! Kalung ini akan menyatukan Delilah dan Evelyn. Mereka harus berpisah karena jika mereka bersatu maka Voldemort akan mudah menemukan mereka." Kataku sambil memakaikan kalung di leher kedua putriku tercinta ini. (Inilah bagian yang hilang dari mimpi Ivy, bukan karena aku lupa ketik, tapi karena dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui bagian kalung itu.)

Aku segera berteleport ke panti asuhan yang jauh dari sini, ke mana saja.

Aku menemukan diriku berteleport ke Perancis. Kenapa ? Mungkin karena dia akan bersekolah di sekolah sihir Beauxbatons.

"Delilah, ibu selalu menyayangimu, nak. Suatu saat kau dan Ivy pasti akan bersatu." Kataku lalu meninggalkannya di depan pintu panti asuhan.

-Sementara itu-

Tress's POV

Nyonya telah memberikan Tress tugas untuk menyerahkan Evelyn kecil ke panti asuhan terdekat, aku akan membawanya berteleport.

Sampai di panti asuhan, Tress langsung menaruh nona kecil Evelyn di depan pintunya dan Tress kembali berteleport ke rumah keluarga Hersley.

"Avada Kedavra." Kata Voldemort.

"Nyonya...!" Tress melihat nyonya besar dibunuh oleh Voldemort.

"House elf, hah? Avada Kedavra." Tress tidak sempat kabur lalu Tress meninggal dalam sekejap.

Third Person POV

Setelah Tress dan Dylan meninggal dunia, ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Jiwa Dylan dan tubuhnya terpisah, tubuh Dylan masuk ke dalam kalung Delilah, dan jiwanya masuk ke kalung Evelyn.

Ini berarti Dylan masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup, namun apabila Delilah dan Evelyn menyelesaikan tantangan dari kesempatan itu.

Tantangan yang dapat merengut nyawa mereka.

Siapkah mereka ? Apakah mereka sanggup ?

Satu hal yang pasti. Dylan belum meninggal sepenuhnya, dan tantangan itu akan datang ketika mereka berusia 16 tahun. Juga ada satu hal yang harus diketahui. Saat tantangan selesai dan mereka berhasil melakukannya, maka Dylan akan kembali hidup DAN kalung itu akan menjadi kalung ajaib yang dapat membantu mereka tetapi dengan satu syarat, tantangan pasti ada dan harus diselesaikan.

**Sorry for short chapter. Run out of idea.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hari ini Sabtu. Weekend ! Tapi, aku kan harus mencari tahu tentang Beauxbatons. Sekarang baru jam 05.30 AM dan aku mandi saja, deh !

Selesai mandi sekitar jam 05.45 AM. Hermione bangun.

"Ivy, kamu sudah mandi ? Apa yang membuatmu bangun lebih pagi dari aku ?" Katanya. Biasanya Hermione bangun lebih pagi dari aku.

"Mimpi buruk ? Nnngg...enggak buruk juga sih. Tapi aku mau ke perpustakaan hari ini." Kataku. Hermione lalu bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik badan.

"Aku ikut. Dan, ceritakan mimpimu. Aku mau membaca buku yang kutemukan beberapa hari lalu, tapi karena sudah malam jadi aku belum membacanya. Aku akan ajak Harry dan Ron. Kau tidak keberatan ?" Tanya Hermione. Sekarang dia sepertinya akan mengalahkanku dalam ujian selanjutnya.

"Hmmm...bolehlah ! Kita kan sahabat. Walau kamu satu-satunya sainganku, enggak juga sih. Anak-anak Ravenclaw juga. Tapi saingan terberatku kamu, Mione. Dan minggu besok adalah minggu ujian." Kataku. Kami berdua tertawa. Lalu Hermione menuju kamar mandi.

Biasanya kalau sarapan aku datang jam 06.30 AM bersama Hermione. Padma dan Parvati masih tidur, tapi mereka sudah bangun.

"Pagi Ivy." Sapa mereka. Kadang kembar melakukan hal yang bersamaan. Aku jadi ingat Fred dan George.

"Pagi juga." Sapaku. Sekarang yang ada di pikiranku adalah 'bla bla bla bla bla bla' Aku pusing sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Aneh, ya ? Kalau orang pusing karena baca buku, kalau aku pusing dan baca buku bisa jadi enggak pusing lagi.

Aku ambil buku Potions lalu membacanya.

Jam 06.00 AM tepat, Hermione selesai mandi dan Parvati dan Padma, mereka keluar kamar, walau mereka belum mandi.

"Ivy, ada 30 menit sebelum sarapan, aku juga mau baca buku." Kata Hermione. Aku hanya mengangguk.

30 menit kemudian.

Hermione dan aku menuju Great Hall. Untuk sarapan tentunya. Kami melihat Harry dan Ron di belakang kami.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron." Sapaku dan Hermione.

"Hi, Ivy. Hi, Mione." Sapa mereka. Jujur saja pikiranku akhir-akhir ini tentang mimpi dan bla bla bla. Yang berarti tentang laki-laki. Tapi yang aku pikirkan, sainganku kebanyakan yang perempuan dan yang laki-laki mungkin Harry (Di semua pelajaran) dan Malfoy di Potion.

Bla bla bla. Murid-murid lainnya berbicara dan yang terdengar hanyalah bla bla bla. (Kok banyak bla bla bla ya dari tadi ?)

"Jadi yang ingin kamu cari di perpustakaan apa Ivy ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tentang Beauxbatons. Kamu tahu sesuatu tentang itu ?" Kataku pada Hermione.

"Hmm...Sekolah sihir itu, ya ? Aku ada buku tentang itu, ada di kamarku. Mau pinjam ?" Tanya Hermione.

Yang aku rasakan adalah bahagia...YAY ! Akhirnya aku enggak perlu nyari tentang sekolah itu di perpustakaan. Yang aku tahu, rambutku jadi kuning cerah. Artinya aku senang. Aku memeluk Hermione.

"Makasih Hermione..." Kataku. Fred dan George lalu datang ke arahku.

"Kau sedang senang, ya ? Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita akan membuat prank lagi ?" Tanya George.

"Ya, kapan ?" Tanya Fred kemudian.

"Kalian ini. Yang ada di pikiran kalian hanyalah prank saja. Kalian juga perlu belajar untuk O.W.L.S kalian." Kata Hermione. Aku pikir dia sangat gampang marah tentang keseriusan belajar.

"Mungkin lain kali, dia tidak dalam mood yang bagus hari ini." Kataku.

Fred dan George agak kecewa, namun mereka melihat Hermione yang agak meledak dan memutuskan untuk duduk dan makan.

Selesai makan, aku dan Hermione mengajak Ron dan Harry untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, karena aku sudah tahu Hermione mempunyai buku tentang Beauxbatons jadi aku mau baca buku tentang Study of Ancient Runes atau Arithmancy. Harry tidak bisa karena dia ada latihan quidditch dan Ron, dia sepertinya sangat ingin menolak, tapi dia takut dengan Hermione.

Di perpustakaan. Aku mempelajari Study of Ancient Runes, walau sebenarnya aku ingin membaca buku tentang Merpeople. Mereka sedikit menarik menurutku, atau sangat menarik.

Aku lihat sepertinya Ron datang ke perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione. Aku sepertinya harus meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**A/N : Kenapa Fred harus meninggal. Aku nangis pas nontonnya...(Sedang berduka)**


	8. Chapter 7

"Hermione...Aku baca buku pelajaranku di common room saja, lagi enggak begitu niat." Kataku sambil mengedipkan mata pada Ron. Sangat kelihatan kalau mereka berdua menyukai satu sama lain. Pipi Ron dan Hermione menjadi merah.

"Nnnggg...Kau yakin ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Yup, sangat yakin. Lagipula aku mau meminjam bukumu, boleh tidak ?" Kataku.

"Ya, sudah. Aku taruh di bawah buku Herbology." Jawab Hermione.

"Aku pergi dulu, bye Mione, bye Ron." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Sampai di kamarku, sangat sepi. Mungkin Padma dan Parvati pergi ke tempat lain. Terserahlah. Bawah buku herbology. Seperti kata Hermione tadi, aku mencari buku tentang Beauxbatons di bawah buku herbology-nya. Hmm...Ketemu ! Sekarang aku baca di common room saja.

Aku pergi ke common room. Di sana hanya ada Lee, Fred, dan George. Hari ini bukan waktu untuk prank, tapi mungkin aku bisa merencanakan satu prank bersama Fred, George, dan Lee. Kadang aku merencanakan prank bersama Lee.

"Ivy ! Kapan kita merencanakan prank bersama lagi ?" Tanya Lee.

"Ya, kapan ?" Kata Fred dan George, ber-sa-ma-an.

"Sementara Hermione dan Ron ada di perpustakaan, aku ada waktu." Kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, siapa targetnya dan apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanyaku pada mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya, kami belum merencanakannya. Maka itu kami bertanya padamu." Kata Fred.

"Yahh...Kirain sudah ada rencana." Kataku.

"Namanya juga merencanakan." Kata George.

"Iya juga sih...Ya, sudah. Kalian mau prank siapa ? Jangan guru atau staff ya." Kataku

"Kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya mereka bertiga.

"HELLO...! Kalau prank guru atau staff nanti saja habis selesai ujian, mau dikurangi nilai kalian sebelum ujian ?" Kataku.

"Santai Ivy..." Kata Fred sambil mengelus rambutku. OMG ! I'M BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY ! NOO ! Aku enggak bisa ngomong satu katapun. Aku melihat rambutku berubah jadi pink yang artinya aku in love with Fred. WHAT ?! No way ! Gak mungkin banget kan.

"Enngg...Pink artinya apa ?" Kata Fred.

"Ehh...Pink ? Aku..Aku enggak tahu." Kataku bohong. Masa aku kasih tahu sih ?

"Aku dan Lee ada urusan bentar. Bye Fred, bye Ivy." Kata George sambil menarik Lee. No, kalau aku berduaan sama Fred apa jadinya nih ?

"Jadi, kapan-kapan kita pergi ke Three Broomsticks bersama ?" Tanya Fred.

"Nnnggg...Mungkin." Kataku. Aku ragu karena dia kan sama Angelina.

"Aku pergi ke kamarku dulu mungkin nanti aku dan George akan menyelinap ke Forbidden Forest lagi...Semoga saja tidak ada Hagrid." Kata Fred.

"Ya, aku mau baca buku dulu ya..." Aku lalu duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai membuka buku yang aku pinjam dari Hermione.

'Sejarah Pendirian Beauxbatons

Sejarah Beauxbatons dapat ditelusuri sampai ke zaman para druid dari Galia (zaman Perancis Kuno). Praktik mereka dilihat sebagai sihir, meski hanya beberapa dari mereka yang benar-benar menggunakan sihir. Akhirnya, komunitas penyihir para druid berkembang menjadi sangat besar sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah akademi di luar Paris. Walaupun para druid tidak selamat dibawah jajahan Kekaisaran Romawi, para penyihir selamat. Orang-orang dari Kekaisaran Romawi tak bisa menemukan akademi berkat sihir pertahanan yang ditempatkan di sekitar akademi.

Akademi tersebut terus berkembang selama Abad Kegelapan, Abad Pertengahan, dan Renaissance. Akademi ini selamat dari perang sipil yang terjadi dibawah pemerintahan Catherin de Medici, tapi sang Kepala Sekolah sadar bahwa berada di luar Paris tidaklah aman dengan segala masalah politik yang terjadi ketika itu. Namun, mereka tidak menemukan cara untuk membuat konstruksi bangunan lain di lain tempat di Perancis.

Entah bagaimana, datang perhatian dari Louis XIV, raja yang memerintah ketika itu. Sang raja bertemu dengan kepala sekolah akademi. Seolah-olah pembangunan Istana Versailles tidak cukup mahal, Raja Louis membangun akademi baru di Marseilles. Ada rumor yang berputar di dalam komunitas penyihir dan pengadilan Louis bahwa beliau mempunyai seorang anak penyihir melalui ibunya dan beliau hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anaknya di Selatan Perancis.

Namun, ini hanya rumor, dan tak ada bukti bahwa anak tersebut pernah terlahir ke dunia. Apapun motif di belakangnya, Academy of Druidic Magic of France berpindah ke lokasi barunya di Marseilles dan diberi nama Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons atau Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Sejak saat itu, setiap kepala pemerintahan yang baru memerintah di Perancis diberi tahu tentang keberadaan akademi ini.

Beauxbatons didirikan oleh tiga penyihir yaitu Adora Rourie, Boden Sournois & Jocelin Cossu. Rouerie sangat mementingkan kecerdasan diatas segalanya, baik, pemalu, dan murid-muridnya suka bermain teka-teki (kata-kata) dan membawa buku-buku tebal(Seperti Ravenclaw di Hogwarts). Sournois mementingkan darah murni, mengagungkan kebangsawanan, arogan, dan berhati hitam(Seperti Slytherin di Hogwarts). Sedangkan Cossu mementingkan berfikir kreatif. seni, bermusik, membuat sajak/puisi merupakan kreatifitas yang dijadikan penempa.

Seluruh eksterior dan interior kastil berkilauan. Berbeda dengan Hogwarts dan Durmstrang, dimana bangunannya adalah kastil, Beauxbatons adalah sebuah istana. Makanannya lezat dan ringan. Ketika para siswa makan, mereka ditemani oleh paduan suara dari para peri kayu. Pada waktu Natal, ruang makan dihias dengan patung es yang besar dan tidak akan mencair. Beauxbatons tidak ada di peta, jadi tidak akan ada muggle atau bahkan penyihir dari sekolah saingan yang dapat menemukannya di peta, kemudian disamarkan sehingga tidak ada yang benar-benar dapat melihatnya kecuali mereka tahu dimana untuk mencari.'

Paling tidak sekarang aku tahu tentang sekolah itu.

'Thanks banget Hermione' Kataku dalam hati. Kalau Hermione ada di sini, aku akan memeluknya. Satu lagi tugasku yaitu mencari tahu siapa gadis di mimpiku itu. Kira-kira siapa dia ? Mirip denganku, hanya rambutnya lebih panjang. Dan aku juga harus memikirkan tanggal berapa aku dan Fred akan pergi ke Three Broomsticks bersama, dan aku masih harus mencari Hermione untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. No ! terlalu banyak tugas, tapi hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia untuk aku.


	9. Chapter 8

Aku lalu menaruh kembali buku yang kupinjam dari Hermione di tempatnya kembali. Aku lalu melihat Hermione datang ke kamar. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa curhat ke dia.

"Hermione..." Kataku. Ternyata mau curhat itu gak segampang yang kukira. Agak gimana gitu.

"Apa, Ivy ?" Tanya Hermione, ekspresi mukanya campur marah and senang.

"Kamu marah ya sama aku gara-gara kutinggal berdua sama Ron ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, dan aku juga lumayan senang sih..." Kata Hermione.

"Cerita dong..." Kataku sambil duduk di kasurnya, kemudian dia juga duduk.

"Cerita apa ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Cerita kenapa kamu senang. Pasti karena Ron kan...?" Kataku. Pipi Hermione menjadi merah.

"Kok kamu tahu sih ? Aku kan belum cerita." Kata Hermione kebingungan.

"Mione...Mione...Kalau aku baca pikiranmu aku juga tahu. Tapi aku gak baca pikiranmu tadi, kamu sama Ron kan emang suka satu sama lain." Kataku menggoda Hermione.

"(Memukulku pelan dengan buku terdekat) Jangan kasih tahu yang lain !" Kata dia.

"Ok ! Sekarang giliranku curhat ya ?" Kataku. Aku yakin Hermione bisa dipercaya.

"Hmmm...Biar kutebak. Ada yang lagi jatuh cinta ya ?" Kata Hermione yang menggodaku. Argh ! Sekarang rambutku jadi orange. Artinya blush. Kadang pipiku yang jadi merah kalau blush tingkat tinggi.

"Sssttt ! Nanti kedengaran orang lain." Kataku melihat sekitar, untung gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tenang aja sih ! Gak ada siapa-siapa tahu !" Kata Hermione.

"Ok, tebak siapa laki-laki yang bikin aku berdebar-debar ?" Kataku. Hermione tahu gak ya ?

"Mungkin...Neville ? Harry ? Malfoy ?!" Tebak Hermione. Salah semua ?! Berarti aku pintar menyembunyikan perasaan ya ?

"Semuanya salah ! Tapi kenapa Malfoy dimasukin juga ?" Kataku. Masa aku suka sama Malfoy.

"Ya, sudah ! Siapa orangnya ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Fr-" Aku baru memulai berbicara lalu ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka." Kata Hermione.

Yang mengetuk pintu adalah Ginny.

"Hermione...Kamu lihat Harry gak ? Atau Ivy, kamu lihat Harry gak ?" Tanya Ginny.

"Enggak." Kata kami bersamaan. Tapi kayanya aku tahu dia di mana.

"Tapi Ginny, kayanya Harry lagi latihan quidditch. Kan mau ada pertandingan lawan Hufflepuff." Kataku.

"Mungkin saja sih. Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih ? Boleh ikutan gak ?" Tanya Ginny.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Ivy ?" Kata Hermione. Ginny kan sahabatku, pasti bolehlah.

"Pasti." Kataku.

"Ok, jadi kalian ngomongin apa sih ?" Tanya Ginny yang penasaran.

"Tadinya Ivy menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Ron di perpustakaan, aku dan Ron hanya belajar tentang pelajaran yang Ron belum mengerti. Kalau Ivy..." Hermione menghentikan perkataannya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Aku diajak pergi ke Three Broomsticks oleh orang yang kusuka. Itu saja." Rambutku jadi orange lagi.

"Sama siapa ?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tadinya Ivy mau ngasih tahu, tapi kamu mengetuk pintu, jadi gak jadi." Kata Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. Tapi sekarang kamu bisa kasih tahu kita." Kata Ginny.

"Dia itu salah satu kakakmu Ginny..." Aku mau mereka tebak dulu.

"Jangan bilang Ron." Kata Hermione yang mukanya agak marah or jealous ?

"Bukanlah ! Ron itu hanya milik Hermione seorang." Kataku. Aku dan Ginny lalu tertawa, Hermione juga.

"Kay, jangan bilang Percy ?" Tebak Ginny.

"No. Umurku kayanya terlalu jauh sama dia." Kataku.

"Jadi itu George ?" Tanya Hermione.

"No." Kataku lagi. Lalu mereka sepertinya tahu siapa.

"Fred !" Kata Hermione dan Ginny bersamaan. Oh, no ! Rambutku orange lagi kan. Gak deh. Pipiku yang jadi merah. Wah, blush tingkat tinggi.

"Benar kan ?" Goda Ginny.

"Sssttt...Jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Kataku yang akhirnya pipiku sudah biasa lagi. Fiuuhhh.

"Kamu diajak ke Three Broomsticks ? Kapan ? Kita bantu kamu menentukan baju ya ?" Kata Hermione.

"Boleh, ya ? Fred kan kakakku. Aku bisa kasih tahu kamu apa yang dia suka, dan untuk Hermione, aku juga bisa bantu kamu dengan Ron." Kata Ginny.

"Ok, tapi aku belum tahu kapan." Kataku.

"Ya, kalau kamu mau bantu aku dengan Ron silahkan saja." Kata Hermione.

"Kalian juga mau bantu aku ?" Kata Ginny.

"Harry !" Kataku dan Hermione bersamaan. Sangat jelas kalau Ginny suka Harry.

"Ok, artinya kita saling bantu." Kata Ginny lagi.

"Deal !" Seruku dan Hermione.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ya ? Ada urusan." Kata Ginny.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar." Kata Hermione.

"Ok, aku juga mau ke perpus." Kataku.

Aku pergi ke perpus untuk belajar. Benar-benar belajar. Kalau ujian aku gak belajar apa jadinya ? Aku bisa kalah sama Hermione. Di jalan aku ketemu Lee.

"Ivy, ini ada surat dari Fred." Kata Lee.

"Ok, thanks Lee." Kataku. Surat ? Dari Fred ? Kira-kira apa isinya. Aku buka suratnya dan isinya tentang :

"_Black Lake saja, aku suka pemandangan di sana. Mengingat kamu enggak bisa ke Hogsmeade. 2 minggu lagi hari Sabtu. Ok ?"_

Black Lake ? Aku paling suka tempat itu. Mengingat aku enggak bisa ke Hogsmeade juga sih. Kok aku lupa ya ? Whatever, aku harus kasih tahu Ginny dan Hermione tentang perubahan rencananya. Dan aku mau ke perpus belajar untuk ujian, oh iya. Ujiannya diubah tanggalnya jadi dua minggu lagi. Jadi habis ujian, aku bisa jalan-jalan sama Fred, refreshing gitu.

Di perpus. Belajar apa ya ? Baca buku divination aja. Aku paling gak bisa pelajaran itu.

Skip to lunch.

Sekarang jam 00.00 PM alias 12. Makan siang ? Padahal aku baru baca sekitar 130-an halaman. Biasanya 200. Nanti aku lanjutin lagi, sekarang aku makan siang dulu.

Sampai. Aku duduk di antara Hermione dan Harry. Makan siang kali ini aku makan salad aja. Enggak lapar dan mau melanjutkan baca. Aku jadi bingung sama materi divination. Grim, bla bla bla. Gak ngerti. Tanpa sadar rambutku berubah menjadi hijau gelap, seperti hijau di bendera Slytherin yang artinya aku bingung.

"Hijau artinya apa Ivy ?" Tanya Harry.

"Eh, hijau. Kalau tidak salah keberuntungan." Kataku mengingat materi yang ada di buku divination. Harry menanya hijau yang mana ya ? Apa yang hijau.

"Eh ? Itu kan menurut divination." Kata Harry bingung.

"Itu kan yang kau tanya ?" Kataku, aku juga jadi bingung.

"Maksudku rambutmu jadi hijau gelap seperti warna Slytherin." Kata Harry menjelaskan.

"What ?! Masa sih ? Hijau artinya bingung." Kataku.

"Ya, kamu kelihatannya sangat bingung. Cobalah untuk santai." Kata Harry.

"Uhh...Okay." Kataku mengikuti saran Harry, dan aku mengubah rambutku seperti semula. Kalau aku mengikuti saran Harry, berarti aku gak perlu baca buku itu lagi. Fred lalu lewat.

"2 minggu lagi jam 3 PM. Ok ? Kalau ada perubahan rencana bilang saja." Kata Fred sambil mengedipkan matanya, George yang ada di sebelah Fred kelihatannya sedang menyeringai.

"Ok, Fred." Kataku. Benar-benar. Kedipan matanya itu sangat menawan ? Gawat rambutku jadi orange lagi. Lalu gak lama pipiku yang jadi merah. Calm down Ivy ! Fiuuhh. Pipiku sudah balik lagi jadi seperti semula.

"Maksud Fred apa Ivy ?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Tebak saja sendiri." Kataku. Sekarang aku baru ingat. Aku, Fred, George, dan Lee belum merencanakan prank. Berarti prank dilakukan 3 minggu lagi. Paling tidak rencanain dulu. Targetku siapa ya ?

**A/N : Baru ingat, Ivy bisa melihat Thestral.**


	10. Chapter 9

Sesudah makan siang. Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Tapi di perjalananku menuju kamarku, tepatnya aku masih di Great Hall, aku melihat Ginny mengobrol dengan seorang anak Ravenclaw. Rambutnya pirang, dan yah aku bilang dia sih cantik. Lalu Ginny Berjalan ke common room. Anak Ravenclaw itu pergi keluar. Penasaran, ikutin saja deh ! Tapi aku mau tahu dia ke mana. Aha ! Baca pikiran.

"_Semoga thestral-thestral itu mau memakan apel. Forbidden Forest.._." Pikiran anak itu. Pikirannya agak aneh ya. Tapi aku tahu dia mau ke Forbidden Forest. Mungkin ada Fred dan George, tapi apa itu thestral ? Ahh, sudahlah. Perjalanan ke Forbidden Forest pasti seru.

Di Forbidden Forest. Anak itu tidak menyadari kalau aku mengikutinya. Hmm...Aku perkenalkan diriku dulu saja.

"Emm..Halo ! Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengikutimu." Kataku. Anak itu menengok ke arahku.

"Oh, tidak apa. Apa kamu bisa melihat thestral ?" Tanya dia.

"Hmm...Aku tidak tau apa itu thestral, aku Evelyn Hersley. Teman-teman memanggilku Ivy." Kataku.

"Aku Luna Lovegood. Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba melihat mereka dulu. Kalau kau bisa lihat, mungkin mereka akan menyukaimu." Katanya dengan lembut.

"O..Ok.." Kataku. Apa itu thestral ? Aih, aku jadi penasaran.

Kami berjalan terus. Akhirnya aku melihat hewan yang agak aneh. Hampir tidak memiliki daging dan memiliki sayap. Agak mirip kuda juga. Dan hewan ini biasanya menarik kereta kan ?

"Jadi ini yang namanya thestral ? Aku sering melihatnya namun tidak mengetahui hewan apa ini." Kataku.

"Thestral hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian." Kata Luna.

"Hmm...Aku pernah menyaksikan kematian temanku. Kamu menyaksikan kematian siapa ?" Tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Ibuku..." Katanya.

"Oh, aku turut berduka." Kataku.

"Itu bukan masalah. Kau mau mencoba memberi makan mereka ?" Tanya Luna.

"Ngg...Kenapa aku jarang melihat mereka ya ? Dan ya. Aku mau mencoba memberi makan mereka." Kataku.

"Mereka dijauhi karena mereka sedikit berbeda. Ini kau lemparkan saja dagingnya." Kata Luna sambil memberikan daging kepadaku. Aku lalu melemparkannya dan thestral itu memakannya.

"Ngg...Luna, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar. Ada buku yang harus kubaca. Sampai jumpa." Kataku. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemui thestral, tapi...Aku ingin mencari informasi tentang merpeople. Aku sangat penasaran sekarang dengan merpeople. Kenapa merpeople ada di pikiranku ya ? Tapi Harry bilang aku harus menenangkan diri, jangan membaca buku dulu berarti. Tapi aku penasaran.

"Oh, ok. Sampai jumpa." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Aku lalu kembali ke common room, tapi masih baru keluar dari Forbidden Forest dan aku bertemu Fred dan George. Ngg..Aku harus pergi.

"Hi Ivy !" Sapa Fred. Noo ! Nah, sekarang aku tidak bisa ngomong lagi. Nervous. Calm down !

"H..Hi..Fred..! Hi George...!" Aneh. Saat aku menyapa George aku tidak gugup.

"Kamu dari Forbidden Forest ?" Tanya George.

"Iya. Menemui thestral." Kataku yang sudah tenang.

"Thestral ?" Tanya Fred dan George bersamaan.

"Ngg...Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Aku mau kembali ke common room dulu." Kataku.

"Kami juga. Bareng saja, ok ?" Kata Fred.

"O..Ok !" Kataku. Untung ada George, jadi aku tidak berdua saja dengan Fred.

Sampai di common room.

"Ivy ! Dumbledore ingin menemuimu di kantornya." Kata Ginny.

"Dumbledore ? Apa salahku ? Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan ke kantornya." Kataku. Aku tidak ingat aku berbuat salah.

Saat ada di depan kantor Dumbledore, ada .

"Nona Hersley, kau sudah ditunggu. _Sherbet Lemon_." Lalu patung menuju pintu masuk kantor Dumbledore bergerak. Aku lalu menaiki salah satu anak tangganya. Ok, aku sudah sampai. Aku hanya berada 2 langkah di depan pintu masuk. Di dalamnya ada 1 orang anak Beauxbatons ?! Dan kepala sekolahnya Madam Olympe Maxime. Aku membacanya dari buku Hermione. Tapi aku tidak dapat melihat wajah anak itu karena dia membelakangiku.

"Nona Hersley. Ada murid pindahan dan kuharap kau mau memandunya di Hogwarts. Karena 2 minggu lagi ujian akan dimulai, kamu dan Nona Granger akan membantunya. Dia adalah..." Kata Dumbledore berhenti sampai adalah. Ada apa ?! Siapa ?! Jangan-jangan...

"Delilah Hersley." Jawab anak itu. Lalu aku maju mendekati meja Dumbledore dan berdiri di sebelah anak itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan aku ingat dia memiliki nama belakang Hersley. Dia...! Pasti dia ! Dia juga menoleh ke arahku. Kami sangat mirip ! OMG ! Aku rasanya seperti ada di tempat yang sangat indah.

"Rasanya ini waktu kalian untuk bersama. Setelah 13 tahun berpisah." Kata Madam Maxima. Jujur saja dia itu mungkin keturunan raksasa. Bahkan dia lebih besar dari Hagrid. Aku membicarakan Madam Maxima bukan Delilah.

"Jadi kau.." Kataku dan Delilah bersamaan. Aku sekarang menjadi seperti Fred dan George atau Parvati dan Padma. Bicara bersamaan.

"Prof. Dumbledore. Apa dia masuk Gryffindor ?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, iya. Kamu harus ditentukan dulu asramanya." Kata Prof. Dumbledore. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Sorting Hat. Delilah lalu melepas topi Beauxbatons-nya dan Prof. Dumbledore meletakan topi itu di atas kepalanya.

"Sangat berani, pintar, setia, ambisius, dan lebih dari semua sifatmu yang paling mencolok adalah berani dan pintar. Sama seperti Evelyn, Gryffindor !" Kata topi itu. Delilah kelihatan senang, bahkan dia memelukku.

"Madam Maxime, aku sangat senang belajar di Beauxbatons. Tapi-"

"Kau akan nyaman berada di sini. Percayalah." Kata Madam Maxima memotong omongan Delilah. Sekali-kali memotong pembicaraan orang itu perlu juga, ya ?

"Tolong, Madam Maxime. Sampaikan salamku kepada siswi-siswi Beauxbatons lainnya." Kata Delilah dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Pasti." Jawab Madam Maxime.

"Sekarang, Hogwarts adalah rumahmu. Kamu akan bergabung dengan anggota asrama Gryffindor, dan mungkin kamu sudah menemui kepala asrama Gryffindor, Prof. McGonagall ? Dan Evelyn juga salah satu siswi dari asrama Gryffindor." Kata Dumbledore.

"Evelyn, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya, mulai sekarang kamarmu, Hermione, dan Delilah akan sama. Sedangkan Lavender Brown akan berbagi kamar tidur dengan Padma dan Parvati. Kamar kalian sudah kusiapkan dan untuk Delilah, seragam milikmu sudah disiapkan di kamarmu beserta buku, aku yakin beberapa buku Hogwarts dan Beauxbatons berbeda. Sedangkan untuk tongkat sihir, aku yakin kau sudah memilikinya." Kata Dumbledore lagi.

"Baiklah, Prof. Dumbledore. Saya akan mengantarnya." Kataku lalu aku dan Delilah pergi ke arah common room. Tidak ada satu siswapun terlihat di arah menuju common room. Tapi..Ah, sudahlah.

Aku sampai di lukisan Fat Lady.

"Password ?" Tanya Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major." Kataku.

Kami masuk ke common room. Banyak murid di sana. Tapi, semua tidak ada yang melihat ke arah kami.

"HALOO !" Teriakku dengan nada senang. Sekarang semua murid menatapku. Beberapa menatap Delilah agak bingung karena dia mirip denganku.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, ini Delilah Hersley. Dia kembaranku dan dia masuk Gryffindor. Oh, dan dia pindahan dari Beauxbatons." Kataku. Beberapa menunjukan ekspresi wajah kaget saat mendengar kata 'kembaran' termasuk Ginny.

"Kuharap kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik." Kata Delilah dengan senyum.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku harap kalian mau memanggilku Lilah." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, iya. Panggil aku Ivy." Kataku pada Delilah.

"Ok. Sekarang kau akan menunjukan kamarku kan ?" Tanya Delilah.

"Ya, dan mana Hermione ?" Lalu Hermione baru masuk ke common room dan dia agak kaget melihat Delilah.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu, Ivy." Katanya.

"Oh, iya. Lilah, ini Hermione. Aku dan dia adalah saingan terbesar dalam setiap pelajaran, dan kamu juga sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke kamarmu karena aku harus mengambil barang-barangku." Kataku agak kecewa.

"Ivy ! Aku pikir aku sudah membawa barang-barangmu juga ke kamarku, maksudku kamar baru kita." Kata Hermione.

"Ugh, Mione ! Tadi kau menyuruhku menyiapkan barang-barangku." Kataku kesal pada Hermione.

"Sorry.." Jawabnya.

Lalu sekarang kami pergi menuju kamar baru kami. 3 kasur saja. Dan aku lihat peliharaan Delilah adalah burung hantu berwana putih salju saat di kantor Dumbledore tadi. Dia bilang namanya Airla. Milikku burung hantu berwarna kuning keemasan namanya Aquamarine. Dan sekarang Delilah berganti baju. Saat dia memakai seragam itu, aku sangat mirip dengan dia, memang kami kembar sih, tapi lebih mirip lagi. Apalagi rambut kami sama-sama dikuncir satu dengan ikat rambut hitam.

"Kalian lebih mirip lagi sekarang. Oh, iya. Ivy, ayo kita bertiga belajar bersama, kita harusbelajar karena dua minggu lagi minggu ujian." Kata Hermione.

"Ok !" Kataku dan Delilah bersamaan.

"Kembar !" Kata Hermione dan kami tertawa.

Mungkin tahun ini tahun terbaik.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Update lagi...**

**zean's malfoy : Kalau di ceritanya POV Ivy semua sih...**

**Langsung aja...**

Evelyn's POV

Belajar bersama dengan Hermione dan saudara kembarku, Delilah ! Di kamar baru kami... Seru sih, tapi ternyata Delilah itu pintar banget ya. Aduh peringkatku makin turun lah...Tapi aku masih bingung tentang divination. Astaga ! Harry bilang aku istirahat saja hari ini. Aku melihat rambutku, hijau gelap lagi. Fokus Ivy, fokus. Tarik nafas, buang. Santai...Ok, rambutku sudah kembali. Aku lalu melirik ke arah Delilah. Rambutnya berwarna hijau juga. Tunggu dulu, Delilah juga metamorphmagus ?! Aku baru tau...

"Lilah...Rambutmu sudah hijau tuh..." Kataku. Delilah lalu melihat rambutnya, agak terkejut sih dia.

"_Gosh ! Je suis arrivé à se détendre et calmer_." Kata Delilah dengan bahasa Prancis. Aku tidak terkejut, dia kan tinggal di Prancis selama 13 tahun. Hermione juga tau, dia kan yang memiliki buku tentang Beauxbatons.

Aku pikir bertanya tentang Beauxbatons dapat membuat suasana lebih seru. Tapi Hermione bertanya kepada Delilah sebelum aku.

"Lilah, kalau boleh tau, tadi itu artinya apa ?" Tanya Hermione.

"_Lequel_ ? Oh, tadi. Artinya 'Aku harus rileks dan tenang' karena itu sangat bekerja saat aku ingin mengubah warna rambutku kembali." Jelas Delilah dengan sedikit bahasa Prancis lagi. Dan sebenarnya logatnya...Lupakan.

"Lilah, di Beauxbatons kamu masuk asrama apa ?" Tanyaku. Itu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku sejak tadi.

"Rourie. Sedikit teman yang aku kenal di Beauxbatons, beberapa siswi dari asrama Sournois menghina siswi-siswi asrama Rourie. Dan mungkin aku sedikit lega saat tau aku ditransfer ke Hogwarts karena jujur saja, aku tidak disambut baik oleh mereka." Kata Delilah.

"Oh, jadi katakanlah. Berapa banyak teman atau sahabat yang kau punya di Beauxbatons ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ngg...Tidak ada. Aku mengenal mereka tapi mereka tidak mengenaliku. Hanya Fleur Delacour yang mengenaliku. Tapi kami hanya teman bukan sahabat." Kata Delilah. Mungkin aku harus mengenalkannya pada beberapa murid lainnya yang berasal dari asrama lain, Luna mungkin ?

"Baiklah, Mione. Belajarku sampai sini saja. Aku mau..ngg...Menemui...Ngg...Menemui teman. Kau mau ikut, Lilah ?" Kataku. Sebenarnya aku mau bertemu Fred dan George, mungkin juga Luna, mungkin Harry atau Ron, atau Seamus, atau Dean ? Fred dan George, lalu Ginny. Kemungkinan Fred dan George bersama Lee.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga sudah bingung." Kata Delilah.

Aku dan Delilah lalu meninggalkan Hermione, sudah izin tentunya. Lalu kami ke common room. Hanya ada Fred, George, Lee, dan Ginny. Hmm...Harry ada di mana ? Entahlah. Bukan urusanku juga, mungkin urusanku sih...

"Hai, Fred, George, Lee, Ginny !" Sapaku, Delilah belum mengenal mereka hanya mereka yang mengenal Delilah.

"Hai, Ivy, Delilah !" Sapa mereka semua. Bersamaan lagi.

"Jadi, panggil aku Lilah, ok ?" Kata Delilah.

"Baiklah, Lilah." Kata Ginny. Lalu Ginny mendekati kami.

"Kurasa ada satu pasang kembar lagi di sini. Fred, George ! Waktunya pertunjukan !" Kata Lee. Ginny tampaknya mengerti apa maksud Lee.

"Baiklah, tes kembar ! Aku akan menanyakan Ivy, dan George, kau menanyakan Delilah." Kata Fred. Aku masih belum mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu ! Maksud kalian apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Nanti kau juga tau !" Kata Fred sambil mengedipkan mata. Tebak, pipiku merah sekarang. Noo !

Delilah's POV

"Tes kembar dimulai !" Kata Fred dan George. Walau aku belum mengenal mereka, tapi saat belajar, beberapa kali Evelyn membicarakan mereka.

"Warna favoritmu ?" Tanya George kepadaku dan Fred kepada Evelyn.

"Biru." Jawabku dan Evelyn.

"Cocok. Lalu hobimu ?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Membaca." Kataku dan Evelyn, bersamaan lagi.

"Cocok. Hal yang dibenci ?" Tanya mereka yang ketiga.

"Serangga." Kataku dan Evelyn, bersamaan lagi. Aku tidak tau Evelyn membenci serangga.

"Baiklah, cukup. Sebagai kembar kalian-" Kata Fred yang terpotong.

"COCOK !" Lalu Fred dan George mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Yahh...Kurasa. Lilah, ini Fred dan George Weasley. Itu Lee Jordan. Dan yang itu Ginny Weasley, adik mereka." Kata Evelyn.

"Yup, dan kami mengenalmu." Kata Fred dan George.

"Nnggg...Ivy ?" Kataku memanggil Evelyn.

"Hmm ?" Hanya itu yang dia lakukan. Sudahlah.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa atau tidak, tapi apa kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ?" Tanyaku pada Evelyn.

"Aku bisa, kau juga ?" Katanya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku lalu mencoba membaca pikiran Evelyn. 'Fred...Menunggu 2 minggu lagi. Oh, aku harus mencari Luna !' Luna ? Dan aku rasa kembaranku ini menyukai Fred Weasley.

"Lilah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ayo !" Kata Evelyn.

"Ok !" Jawabku.

Kami lalu berjalan keluar dari common room. Dia membawaku ke Forbidden Forest, paling tidak aku mengetahuinya karena aku membaca pikirannya. Lalu aku melihat hewan berbentuk kuda bersayap, hampir tidak ada daging di tubuhnya dan juga ada seorang anak berambut pirang. Dia memberi makan hewan-hewan itu.

**A/N : Next chapter aku kasih tau kenapa Delilah bisa lihat thestral.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry, lama gak update. Lagi gak ada ide soalnya. Pas baru masuk sekolah malah baru dapat ide. Nah, langsung ke ceritanya ya... Oh, iya. Lupa bilang, Ivy sama Lilah gak sama banget, rambutnya panjangan Lilah. Dan thanks buat yang review.**

Delilah's POV

"Nah, Lilah ini-" Evelyn memulai, tapi kupotong.

"Luna." Lanjutku.

"Wah, sejak kapan kamu tau ?" Tanya Evelyn.

"Hehe... Aku baca pikiranmu. Dan makhluk itu thestral kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Ini thestral. Kamu bisa melihatnya ?" Kata Luna.

"Aku pernah menyaksikan kematian. Waktu itu ada pembantaian besar-besaran di kotaku, tapi aku berhasil selamat karena..." Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya lagi.

"Ivy... Tolong lanjutkan." Kataku kepada Evelyn.

"Bagaima... Oh." Kata Evelyn yang awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengetahui ceritaku, tapi dia tau kalau dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Ngg... Karena, sahabatnya menemukan tempat persembunyian yang cukup dengan makanan selama satu minggu. Tapi saat mereka akan masuk ke ruang perrsembunyian itu, sahabatnya tewas." Kata Evelyn.

"Paling tidak itu masa lalu." Kataku dengan tawa kecil.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau memberi makan thestral tidak ? Kalian berdua ?" Tanya Luna.

Aku dan Evelyn berpandangan lalu... "Mau !" Jawab kami berdua.

**Draco's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan ke Forbidden Forest, lalu aku melihat 3 siswi Hogwarts. 2 diantaranya aku sudah tau. Delilah dan Evelyn. Satu lagi, anak Ravenclaw. Sepertinya aku tidak kenal. Sudahlah, aku kembali ke common room saja.

Di common room (Pastinya Slytherin Common Room)

Aku masuk ke common room dan, tidak ada orang di sana. Aku mengeluarkan nafas panjang dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Aku mengeluarkan surat yang dikirim ibuku beberapa hari lalu, sebelum aku kena prank dari Evelyn. Sekarang jam 3 PM. Mungkin aku harus membaca surat ibu lagi...

_Draco,_

_Kamu harus menjauhkan Evelyn Hersley dari anak Gryffindor dan anak asrama lain, tapi terutama Gryffindor. Jadilah sahabat dia, dan juga kembarannya. Jangan mengkhianati mereka. Anggaplah mereka anak Slytherinn juga._

_Ibu._

Lagi-lagi aku merasa aneh. Tapi isi surat dari ibu ini sangat jelas. Aku harus memisahkan Ivy dari Fred Weaselbee itu, dan anak Ravenclaw yang tadi. Tapi kenapa ? Ibu hanya bilang aku harus menjauhkan Ivy dari Weaselbee. Aku harus menjadi sahabatnya ? Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Dan aku juga harus menjadi sahabat Lilah. Masih sama pertanyaanku, kenapa ?

Lalu ada surat lagi di amplop yang sama. Aduh ! Kok aku gak lihat surat ini ya ? Setelah membacanya... Sekarang aku tau mengapa.

**Evelyn's POV**

Setelah memberi makan thestral, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Luna dan berjalan menuju common room bersama Lilah. Tapi Malfoy menghalangiku dan Lilah. Malfoy ?!

"Apa Maumu Malfoy ?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Aku HANYA ingin kamu menjauhi semua Weaselbee, Potter, dan mud- Granger." Katanya.

"Siapa kamu mengatur-ngatur aku dan Ivy ?" Kata Lilah.

"Lilah, percaya padaku. Ini yang terbaik untuk kalian." Kata Malfoy.

"Lilah, ayo kita pergi." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Lilah. Melewati Malfoy. Paling tidak Lilah melihatnya sekali ini dan sudah langsung membencinya. Aku tau ekspresi Lilah.

"Baiklah ! Tapi aku punya caraku untuk membuat anak-anak lain menjauhimu, terutama anak-anak Gryffindor. Aku punya rahasia yang bahkan kamu tidak tau ! Ini tentang kalian !" Teriak Malfoy dari belakang kami.

Aku berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Lilah.

"Dan apa itu, Malfoy ?" Kataku dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"Bukan saatnya memberi tau kalian, tapi suatu saat nanti kalian akan tau."

"HUH !" Aku berbalik dan berlari menuju common room, Lilah juga. Dan, rambut kami merah menyala, artinya Marah !

Common room

Rambutku sudah sedikit kembali. Fiuhh... Tapi rahasia apa yang kami tidak tau tapi Malfoy tau ? Apa itu ? Kalau aku memang tidak tau, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Jam 6 PM. Aku ke Great Hall bersama Lilah untuk makan, tentu saja.

Aku makan... Sup krim ayam. Lilah juga.

"Surat !" Teriak seorang anak Gryffindor. Ya, memang surat datang. Mengejutkan, ada surat untukku dan Lilah.

"Surat ? Tapi... Kan... Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanyaku dan Lilah bersamaan, dengan nada yang sama juga. Rambut kami hijau.

Di surat itu tertulis,

"Ibu kalian ingin kalian mengetahui bahwa ayah kalian bukanlah penyihir ataupun muggle. Tapi seseorang yang lain, mungkin bukan seseorang. Tapi ayah kalian bukanlah ayah yang kalian ketahui. Saat kalian berusia 16, kalung kalian akan bekerja, dan ayah kalian, bukan ayah yang kalian kenal. Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan."

Aku... Sangat... Bingung...

**A/N : Ada lagi satu, nanti pas aku bikin sequelnya, akan... Ngg... Gimana ya ? Gak yakin aku penggemar Harry Potter suka. Soalnya, kaya crossover, tapi beda. Nanti ada sequel buat sequelnya yang crossover. Aduh, kalau keberatan tinggal bilang. Jujur, aku juga masih bingung. Keberatan ? Sorry chapternya dikit.**


End file.
